


We Simply Request You Remember: Family is Everything

by AwayLaughing (orphan_account)



Series: All In The Family [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Child Abuse, Implied Torture, M/M, Organized Crime, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AwayLaughing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into the life of mobster Arthur Kirkland and his young ward Matthew Williams. Child exploitation abounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Simply Request You Remember: Family is Everything

The man hit the concrete with a resounding thump, and he groaned as broken ribs were jostled. “'M not tellin' on ya,” he half slurred half gasped, eyes watering, “swear, not a spy.” There was a tutting noise from the doorway followed the soft pad of expensive shoes.

“You're lying to me Richards,” came the soft, high bred English voice everyone in the house knew to obey, “I do not like liars.”

“Not lyin',” the man insisted, desperate. “Not.”

A hand came up to his face, soothing the hair out of his eyes before gently tracing his jaw, “oh Bennett,” the man said in mock sadness, “oh what shall I do with you mm? I cannot trust you anymore.”

Bennett Richards, forty five year old father of four, opened his mouth, only for the hand on his jaw to grab on, thumb partially in his mouth and tug.

As his jaw broke he spasmed, unable to find his voice enough to scream. “Let that be a lesson,” he said, “lying gets you no where.” The Brit then stood, walking away. “Someone will see to you shortly,” the man said, voice back to being bored.

Panic rising the man struggled to sit up, tear marks on his bloodied face, non broken fingers twitching uselessly. The door clicked open again after about five minutes, and Richards almost sobbed in relief when a familiar pair of inquisitive violet eyes landed on him. “Hey Matthew,” he said, voice raspy, “hey kiddo.” Opening the door wider the boy walked in coming to a stop in front of him.

Matthew was, as far as Richards knew, Bonnefoy's son, and was probably seven or so, and an incredibly sweet boy. “I got in some trouble and I need your help,” he said, “ya like helpin', right?” The boy nodded at that, coming closer until one small hand was on Richards' face.

“What sort of help?” he asked softly and Richard's jerked his arms.

“Could you untie me?” he asked, and Matthew drew away, a frown on his little face.

“Why would I do that?” he asked incredulously, “papa would be very angry.”

“Oui,” came a deeper voice, “he would.” Matthew turned around to face his father and the man Kirkland trusted to take care of things subtly, eyes lighting up.

“Papa!” he cried happily, throwing himself at his father. Bonnefoy chuckled as he caught him, kissing first the top of his head, than his nose and then both his cheeks in a way Richards had seen before. It was also a way that didn't quite sit with the man, he'd certainly never kiss his children that way.

“You are not supposed to be in here ange,” the man told him firmly, holding the boy at arms length now. Matthew pouted.

“I was playing hide and seek with Alfred,” he explained, “he just got back from mama's and he never looks in this hall,” Matthew smiled impishly, “he heard noises down here one night and now he says there are ghosts.” The little boy looked back at Richards, looking put out, “I didn't know it was being used.”

“It is okay Matthieu,” the man said, placing another kiss on Matthew's head, “go along and tell Alfred your game is over, papa has to work now.” Matthew nodded, hugging his father once more before heading out.

Outside Arthur was coming back down the hall and he paused upon seeing Matthew, feet tracking bloody prints, one little hand slightly red. “You saw Mr. Richards then poppet?” he asked the boy, and Matthew nodded. Chuckling Arthur picked the boy up, nuzzling his ear as the boy giggled. “Can't have you tracking blood around the house luv,” he said, “let us go get changed.”

“Can I have a bath?” he asked, and Arthur nodded absently, heading up a flight of stairs.

“Of course poppet,” he told the boy.

“Will you wash me?” the question seemed innocuous, but Arthur raised an eyebrow.

“Aren't you old enough to do it yourself luv?” the man asked, teasing as Matthew pouted.

“I want you to do it,” the boy said stubbornly, “please?”

Arthur gave in easily to the wide eyes, chuckling as they headed down a much less ominous hall than the one in the basement. As they passed a room another older boy popped out.

“Aha!” he cried, latching onto Arthur, “found you Mattie.” Matthew giggled at his half brother, snuggling into Arthur.

“Papa said no more playing Alfred, he's working.” Alfred pouted at that before noting Matthew's bloody sock feet.

“Having a bath?”

“Yup, wanna come?” Matthew offered, and Alfred shook his head.

“Nah,” he said, “I'm gonna go find something to eat.” Matthew waved the older blond off as they entered the bathroom, Arthur setting the seven year old down on the sink counter.

“Off,” Arthur said, tapping the boy's chest and Matthew gave him a sly look before slowly pulling the shirt off.

“Like this?” the boy asked, and Arthur nodded, his own hands coming up to skim the boys ribs. 

“Very good poppet, you've been paying attention.” Matthew beamed at the praise, clapping a little.

“Oui,” he said, slipping into his native tongue, “Ms. Bella is a very good teacher.”

“Good good,” Arthur said, still trailing his fingers up the pale sides, “what else has she shown you?” he asked, and Matthew screwed up his face in thought before he laughed.

“How to tell a secret,” the boy said, and Arthur quirked an eyebrow.

“Oh?” he asked, “and how do you do that?”

“Come closer,” the boy said, voice a whisper, and Arthur complied, leaning in until their noses brushed. Matthew kissed it, lips pursed before he moved to a freckle under Arthur's eyes, then to his jaw and under his ear until his lips came to rest at Arthur's ear. “Like this,” he said, voice almost impossible to hear and Arthur nodded, pulling away, placing a kiss of his own on Matthew's cheek.

“Good lad,” he said, “your papa will be proud, now,” he tussled the soft blond hair, “let's get you clean and go find Alfred before he eats himself sick.” Matthew giggled, pulling off his socks and humming softly as Arthur ran the bath water.

“Arthur,” he said as the man placed him in the bath, “will I get to work for you like papa when I'm older?” he asked, and Arthur nodded, pouring out a dollop of shampoo.

“Of course poppet,” Arthur said easily, “of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another "lost my link" fill - seriously though if anyone from the KM finds this and knows where the link is please tell me! I'm missing my Gilbert part of this series. Which is, ironically, the only fill whose name I remember.


End file.
